Crystal Tundra - A Dark Hetalia
by Dani9922
Summary: Russia tricks Canada into helping him capture America, but when Canada realizes what he has done he calls for help. Will England get there in time? Will everyone survive? And who the hell is holding that floating pen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

America hung his head in shame. He couldn't believe he had let himself be tricked into coming here. He looked around the empty room and tried to roll his shoulders to let the tension out, but pain shot through his bound hands. He lent his head against the wall. _How long have I been here?_ He thought to himself, _two hours? Two days? Two weeks?_ It felt like it had been months, but America knew that it couldn't be that long. He closed his eyes and tried not to shiver. It was so cold here, and _**he**_ had taken away the heater from the room when he had thrown America in here. Now all America could hear were the Baltic States going about the house doing their chores. He let the sounds wash over him as he thought back to that damn phone call. He didn't know his brother hated him so much.

America was lounging about in his office, supposedly working on a way to deal with the economy, but instead eating his usual hamburger and slurping at his coke when the phone on his desk rang. Swallowing his mouthful, he reached across his desk and answered the phone. "Yo, America here, what can I do ya for?" He crowed into the receiver.

"America, thank god," a voice whispered in his ear, "You have to help me."

America frowned, "Errrrrrr….who is this?" He asked confused.

"It's me, Canada, your brother!" The voice hissed back.

"Yo! Canada! What's up bro'?" America asked loudly, "Have you lost your maple syrup again?" He began to laugh loudly.

"NO!" Canada hissed, "I been caught by Russia, he wants info on you. Latvia got me a phone to warn you, you got to get me out of here…"

America sat up straight, suddenly serious. "What has he done to you? Have you told him anything?"

"He hasn't done anything yet, but he says if I don't help, he will hurt me and then kill me when he gets the answers." Canada's voice caught as he said the last part. America stared straight ahead his anger rising.

"I'm coming to get you." America said into the phone. "If Russia thinks he can get away with hurting my family he has another thing coming. Get Latvia or one of the others to help you get outside and I will be there tomorrow."

He was about to hang up the phone when he heard Canada whisper, "I'm sorry Alfred."

"Don't be sorry Matthew; it's not your fault. Stay safe bro." He put down the phone and tried to get a grip on his anger. He pushed his chair back and walked out of his office to his room. He reached into his draw and pulled out his gun and a box of ammo and slipped them into his jacket pocket. Then he grabbed his gloves and scarf, it was cold in Russia. He walked out of his room and down the hall, but right before he left his house he stopped. He remembered that England was going to visit the house soon to talk about work, so he grabbed a pen and paper and left him a note, telling England where he had gone. Once finished he left the note on his hall table, then left the house closing the door with a sharp snap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Canada slowly put the phone down. He frowned, _what was this feeling? Was it regret?_ He thought to himself. He shook his head. No he wasn't regretting this. It was all that hoser of a brother's fault. He had brought it on himself, if he hadn't acted like a bastard all the time and pissed off all of the other nations none of this would be happening. He walked out of his room in the mansion and down to the office. He knocked and waited. "Come in." A soft innocent voice called. Canada drew a deep breath and pushed open the door. He stood in the doorway staring at the silver haired man sitting behind the desk. Russia looked up and smiled innocently at Canada. "Come in, Canada, sit down, and tell me how it went."

Canada sat in his usual chair in front of the desk that was tilted towards the window staring out over the forest behind the mansion. He looked at the view for a moment then turned to Russia. "He fell for it. Hook line and sinker." Canada smiled softly. "He always has seen himself as a hero, so give him the chance to save poor weak me from the terrifying Russia, he would jump at it."

Russia laughed softly. "You know your brother so well. I like that you use it against him, da. And no-one will ever think it was you." He smiled his innocent smile that had tricked so many people into trusting him. "I always knew you would turn against your brother one day. All I had to do was wait."

Canada looked at him confused. "How did you know this would happen?"

"I watched you, da. So quiet, so timid, taking ever thing that people throw at you when they did notice you, and always having to remind people that you are not America, but Canada." Russia smirked. "Even the most patient, kindest person will snap eventually."

Canada looked outside again, and then looked back as Russia stood up. "I'm going for a walk, da. Tell Estonia I will be back for dinner." Canada nodded and watched Russia walk out. Then he stood up and walked out of the office and went to the kitchen. He poked his head in, and saw Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania sitting around the kitchen island. They all looked up at the sound of the door, then relaxed when they saw it was Canada. "What can we do for you, Mr Canada sir?" Estonia asked.

Canada smiled. "I just wanted to get that sandwich I asked for, and Russia asked me to tell you that he will be back in time for dinner." Estonia nodded, and then bought a plate over to Canada. He nodded his thanks and then left the kitchen and descended the stairs to the basement. He paused outside a room, then opened the door and walked in, closing it softly behind him. Prussia looked over from near the high window, where he was leaning. He gave a lopsided smile that crinkled the bandage over his left eye. "I heard him leave, and hoped you would come." He said as Canada joined him. He looked down at the plate in Canada's hand, and the smile grew wider. "Did you make that for me Mattie?" He asked.

Canada laughed softly as he kissed Prussia on the cheek. "Of course not Gil, I got Estonia to do it!" He took Prussia's arm and led him over to the wall and helped him sit down. Then he picked up the sandwich and held it out for Prussia to eat. Though Russia let Canada visit Prussia when he was out, he wouldn't let Prussia be untied. Once Prussia had finished eating, he looked deep into Canada's eyes. "So, you went ahead with it?" He asked softly.

Canada nodded and lent his head on Prussia's scarred shoulder. "For some reason when I put the phone down I felt regret, Gil. I don't know why." Prussia sighed and lent his head against Canada's. He felt the tears falling on his bare chest, and kissed Canada softly on the head.

"It's because he is your brother." He whispered against Canada's soft, blonde hair. "I know you hate him, and I know you want to punish him, but you know this isn't the way." Canada raised his tear stained face to him. "And you know Russia will kill him. You don't want that do you Mattie?"

Canada looked into Prussia's wine-coloured eye; it was so full of love and understanding. "No, I don't want him dead, I just want him to realise what it had been like for me all of these years. But once I got involved with Russia, I couldn't find a way out." The tears began to fall faster again and Prussia lent towards him, and let Canada lean against him as he cried. He felt Matthew's arms wrap around him, and wish he could wrap his arms around Canada in return. He began to kiss Canada's head and neck as he cried, and then found his face. He began to kiss every tear soaked inch of Canada's face, murmuring, "It will be alright, it's ok." But in his heart of hearts, he couldn't see a way out for either of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

America heard footsteps approach the room he was in and then stop. He quickly sat up straight and kept his face blank. He knew who it would be and he didn't want to show any fear. The door opened and a tall figure stood there framed in the light from the hall. America felt the warmth seeping in and tried not to shiver. There was a light laugh from the door way. "Oh dear, is my guest cold?" The figure asked as he walked in and closed the door cutting off the light and heat. America looked up into those cold, violet eyes and smiled brashly.

"Nah, dude." He said with a smile. "I think you are treating me great, I mean who can say no to a dark cold room and being bound, awaiting the torture? Everyone jumps at the chance for that kind of hospitality!" He began to laugh.

Russia laughed with America, and then reached into his pocket. "I'm glad you are happy, da. How about I help you keep warm?" Slowly he pulled out a knife from his pocket. America stopped laughing as he watched the Russian twisting the knife in the air as though to view it from different angles.

"What do you want Ivan? I have done nothing to you in years. What has bought this on?" America asked him, suddenly serious. Russia looked away from his knife at his captive. He smiled softly.

"Oh, we are using real names, da? Well then, I have always wanted to kill you Alfred. I have waited many years to crush you. And finally it was your dear little brother Matthew who gave me the chance." Russia's smile widened as he approached the man bound on the floor, "And now I finally have the chance I'm not going to waste it at all." He grabbed America by the hair and lifted his face up to him. "I'm going to enjoy this." And then he began to cut and revel in the melody of screams.

England knocked on the door and waited. Two minutes passed and no answer. He frowned and knocked again, louder this time. _Maybe he has his headphones on again and is listening to that loud music he likes._ England thought as he waited; still no answer. So England reached up to the alcove and took out the spare key. _Because America always forgets his key, _he thought as he let himself in. "America," He called out. "It's me England." The only answer he got was an echo of his own voice. He frowned and went to put the key on the hall table when he saw the note. He picked it up his frown deepening and began to read:

"Hey Arthur,

Sorry I'm not here, Russia has Canada, so gone to get him back and beat the crap out of Russia. Don't follow me, I will be fine.

Al."

England's eyebrows shot up as he read the note again, and again. _What has that idiot done?!_ He thought to himself, _he can't seriously think he can beat Russia on his own!_ England ran to America's room and flung open the draw by America's bed. It was empty except for a tiny bell. _Well at least he had the sense to take his gun with him._ He stood by America's bed and stare down at the imprint of America's head on the pillow. He shook his head. _I have to go after him, he can't face Russia alone._ With that he grabbed the bell from the draw, and then he began to walk out the house. Then he heard the phone ring. He frowned, wondering who would be calling America at this time. He walked back in and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked.

"Oh thank goodness, England, I knew you would be there." Came a breathless voice. England frowned deeper.

"Lithuania is that you? Why are you ringing America's house for me?" England was very confused.

"Look, I don't have much time. It was a trap. Russia tricked America into coming here so he could kill him. It was his and Canada's plan-"

"What?" England exclaimed, "Canada? Are you on something Toris? Why would Canada deal with Russia?"

"Because he wants to pay back his brother. I have only just found out. He came to me in tears and told me the truth, he has changed his mind on the plan but can't back out, and now America is here and Russia has him, you have to trust me Arthur, America needs your help. We will do what we can but if Mr Russia finds out he will punish us…..Oh no he is coming, I have to go, come quick please!" And with that the line went dead. England stared at the phone in shock then put the receiver down. He wished he could believe it was a prank, a trick, but Lithuania had called him by his real name. That meant he could only be telling the truth. England stood up straight, walked out the house then pulled out the tiny bell. He rang it twice and waited. Then she appeared in front of him. Her blue hair blowing in the breeze stirred up by her wings. She smiled at England until she saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong Mr Kirkland?" Meribell asked, and then looked around. "Why are you at Alfred's place?"

England looked at the faerie. "Meribell, Ivan has Alfred. He wants to kill him. Matthew has helped him. I need your help."

Meribell looked shocked. "Ok..." She said softly as though taking what he had said in. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go to Ivan's place, see if it is true. See if Alfred is there and also if Matthew is there too. You will be ok, as only Alfred and I will be able to see you. I will be there soon, so wait for me in the forest behind Ivan's house."

Meribell nodded. "I will go right now." And she disappeared again. As soon as she had gone England began to run. He wished he hadn't been so blunt with Meribell but time was of the essence. Knowing Russia, England knew that he would want to hurt America before killing him, but he wouldn't spend that long with the minor injuries. The sooner England got there the better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Canada lay with his head in Prussia's lap, trying to block out the screams and curses coming from the room down the hall. He felt Prussia rocking slightly, and knew that all Prussia wanted to do was wrap him in his arms but the bonds on his wrist stopped that from happening. As the screams began to escalate they suddenly stopped. "That is enough for today don't you think? We have time for more tomorrow, da." Then a door opened and closed and they heard footsteps going up the back stairs. Canada sat up and looked at Prussia. "What do I do Gil?" He whispered in a broken voice. "What do I do?"

Prussia rested his forehead against Canada's. "You told Lithuania what has happened right?" He felt Canada nod. "So Lithuania has now called England who is on his way here. There is nothing much you can do, but go see your brother."

Canada rocked away from Prussia in shock. "What? Go see him? After setting him up and trying to get him killed? He will hate me!"

Prussia shook his head. "No Mattie, he won't. He won't understand why you have done this, but he won't hate you. You're his brother."

"But I'm his brother and I did this to him!" Canada said as if Prussia had forgotten that part.

"Yes, I know, but Russia took advantage of your moment of weakness and rage and used it to his own advantage. It isn't your fault. Now," Prussia looked into Canada's eyes. "Go and see your brother."

Canada nodded, leant over and kissed Prussia deeply, as if hoping to gain some courage from him. Then he stood and walked from the room staring at Prussia as he closed the door. Then he walked down the hall and stood in front of the door to America's prison. He took a deep breath, then another, then another. He stared at the door handle, then finally gripped it and turned. He felt the catch pull back and pushed. He crossed the threshold, closed the door behind him and then turned to look at the room. He saw him straight away and felt his blood turn cold. Canada ran across the room to his brother and held his bloodstained body in his arms. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered again and again into America's hair as he rocked his brother's body in his arms. He felt America move his head and moved back so he could see who was there.

"Mat…..tie?" America whispered hoarsely, staring at Canada through half closed eyes. "What…are you…..doing he…..re?"

"I'm so sorry Alfred," Canada whispered, "I didn't mean this to happen, I was so angry and then he came and he took advantage of it and then when I realised what had happened it was too late to back out." He hung his head in shame. "I don't blame you if you hate me Al."

America looked at his younger brother and smiled softly. "I don't hate you…Mattie, I just wish…you had come speak…to me about it…..before Russia." America felt tears falling on his face, and sat up slowly and lent his head against Canada's. He kissed his brother softly on the head. "Oh Mattie, don't cry. You know that Russia will take any advantage he can find."

"But I let this happen." Canada whispered. "Even before I phoned you, I wanted to back out. But Gilbert and I couldn't find a way-"

"Prussia?" America interrupted, "He is here too?"

Canada nodded. "Russia has him here; he treats him like a pet he can torture whenever he likes."

America heard the catch in Canada's throat and knew his brother's true feelings for Prussia. He put his head back against Canada's. He sighed. "I know what he means to you, bro. But you need to contact England, tell him what's happened-"

Canada put his hand on America's shoulder. "Lithuania has already done it. England is on his way, and no doubt he is rallying the others for attack."

America smiled softly. "That sounds like Arthur; no doubt he will be at the front, sword swinging, dressed in his old pirate clothes."

Canada laughed softly. "Yes, he does yearn for his pirating days doesn't he? Maybe when we are home we can have a pirate party."

America nodded. "Yes, he would enjoy that wouldn't he?!" He laughed softly, and then suddenly bent double, grimacing in pain. Canada looked down and saw the deep cut lacerating America's side. He looked away and stood up. America looked up. "Where are you going bro?" He asked in a pained voice.

"I'm going to go get Latvia to come and deal with your wounds and prepare you for when England gets here." Canada said and then walked to the door. "I am sorry Al, this is my fault." Then he left the room.

"You cannot be serious, England." The laughing voice said in his ear, "Call back when you wish to be serious with me." And then there was simply the dial tone. England shut off his phone and cursed. _Damn that bloody French twat. I knew I couldn't count on him._ But then again he had the same reaction from everyone else. It was as soon as he mentioned Canada's name that they then laughed and hung up. _Looks like I'm on my own._ England thought as he made his way to his plane. He jumped in just as Meribell appeared next to him. "I thought I told you to wait for me in the forest behind Russia's house!" He said, looking at her. When he got no response he sighed, "Well?" He asked her as he started up the plane, "Is he there?"

Meribell nodded, "Yes he is…." Her voice broke, and tears started to fall.

"What's wrong Meribell?" England asked, "Has something happened?"

Meribell tried to stop her tears but they continued to fall. "I found Alfred when Ivan was with him…" She whispered. "And he…he…" She began to sob. "He pulled out a knife and….." She trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

England nodded, not needing her to finish her sentence any way. Everyone knew what Russia did to his captives. He took a deep breath, and looked at Meribell. "It will be fine Meribell. Did you get to talk to America?"

Meribell took a deep breath and nodded. "Well, not exactly, Mr Kirkland. But Alfred did see me and told me exactly where he is." She laughed slightly. "He actually yelled it as Mr Russia was there."

England cocked his head. "What did he say?"

Meribell smiled slightly, "He yelled, 'YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP ME IN THE BASMENT OF YOUR HOUSE!? You've got another thing comin' cause I'm the United Fuckin' States of America and I could escape anytime if I wanted to!' Mr Russia looked very confused."

England shook his head with a small smile on his face, "Trust America to yell something like that, and be able to get away with it." He started up the plane. "Well, looks like I'm off to Russia."

Meribell looked around, "Aren't any other nations coming? Or are they meeting you there?"

England sighed. "They didn't believe me, Meribell. So I'm on my own from this side, but the Baltic's are going to help from the inside."

Meribell nodded. "Then I will stay with you, Mr Kirkland." With that she settled down on his shoulder, looking straight ahead out the window. England opened his mouth to protest but knew it was useless. So he just pushed on the joystick and got ready for takeoff.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Russia stood on the plain looking out over his snow covered lands. He took a deep breath of the cold air, and felt a smile form on his lips. He did like to take a walk after his fun in the house. He pulled out his knife and stared at the dried blood on the blade. As he stared at the blade he could see what he had done to America replaying in his mind's eye. He could see each cut, each slash and each slice that he made and he could even recall each scream and curse he had caused. His smile widened as he recalled America's threats against him. Oh how Russia was enjoying this, finally to have America at his mercy, causing him to cry and call out for help. _But none is coming,_ Russia thought; _no one knows he is here_. But Russia knew that may not be true. Lithuania swore he had been talking to Poland, but Russia wasn't so sure. He frowned as he pondered how he would deal with this. He knew that England would be coming, but would any of the other nations come. If they all came, his plan would crumble. But maybe he had a hope that they wouldn't believe England if he told them of Canada's involvement. But if Russia had hope he knew he was safe for now. He took another deep breath and let the memories replay in his mind as he bent down and wiped the knife blade across the snow, leaving a red smear against the white.

Latvia knocked timidly on the door in the basement, and then pushed it open. "M-Mr America, it's me, Latvia." He said as he walked in. America looked over from where he was leaning against the wall and smiled.

"Latvia, dude, come in," He said. "You got any hamburgers on ya?"

Latvia shook his head. "I-I'm sorry Mr America, I don't. I only have a sandwich here." He said holding the plate out.

"Well, it will have to do!" America sighed, and when Latvia just stood there holding the plate out, America tilted his head, "Well I obviously can't feed myself dude, so you gotta help out here."

Latvia nodded and walked over. "Yes sorry, I forgot you were all bound up…I mean that your hands were tied…no, what I'm trying to say is-"

America laughed, "Latvia dude, just hold the sandwich out so I can eat wills ya, I'm starving here!"

Latvia complied and waited till America finished eating. Then he put down the plate and pulled out the bandages and cloths. He looked into America's eyes. "Sorry if this stings." He said and began to wipe the cloths over America's wounds. Each time America would hiss softly through his teeth at the pain, but every time Latvia stopped, America would grin and exclaim, "Hero's like me can take any pain thrown at them." So it went until Latvia had cleaned and bandaged all of America's wounds.

Latvia got up from the floor with the soiled cloths on the plate. "The plan is that when England is in the forest behind the house, he will phone Lithuania, who will let him know when Mr Russia is gone, and then we will let him in and help him get you out of here." Latvia then sighed. "Then we will deal with the consequences of your escape….I mean…no, wait I-"

"Latvia," America interrupted and Latvia looked at him. "Thank you for this."

Latvia shrugged, "We do what we can." Then he left the room leaving America alone again. America leant his head back and stared at the ceiling. _So Arthur's on his way,_ he thought, _I hope he isn't coming on his own as I did; he has more sense than that._ But he wondered how the other nations would react to being told that Canada had teamed up with Russia. _They wouldn't believe it,_ America sighed to himself. He hit his head against the wall. _If I hadn't been so stupid, we wouldn't be in this situation._ He scolded himself, but he knew that now there was nothing that he or anyone could do to change it. All they could do was let events unfold, and America hoped that luck would be on their side for a change.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

England landed the plane a few miles away from the forest behind Russia's mansion. He looked at Meribell who was staring out at the snow. "Now Meribell, I want you to stay here-"

Meribell shook her head interrupting England. "No, Mr Kirkland. I'm coming with you. I won't sit on the side lines while you and Al get into all sorts of trouble."

England smiled. "I knew you would say that, Meribell. Come on then, and stay close." With that England slipped out of the plane. But when his feet touched the ground, he lent back in to pull an object wrapped in cloth out from behind the pilot seat. When Meribell looked at it with a slight frown, England laughed slightly. "It will come in useful later Meribell, which is why I always carry it with me." Meribell smiled then and the two of them set off towards the forest and Russia's mansion on the other side.

Russia laughed as he saw the plane descending from where he stood on the snow covered plains. He would recognise that plane anywhere. _So England has come, and so soon. I thought I would have more time for fun with my guest._ Then he tilted his head as a plan began to form. A way to make America suffer more deeply than any physical wound Russia could give him. A slow smile spread across Russia's innocent looking face as he walked towards the place the plane had landed. He would enjoy this.

Canada pounded down the stairs to the basement and rushed to the room where Prussia was being held. He burst through the door, surprising Prussia who had been sitting quietly against the back wall. Canada rushed over to Prussia and knelt down next to him. Prussia frowned. "What's going on Mattie?" He asked, "why the rush?"

"Turn around." Canada said breathlessly. When Prussia just stared at him, Canada grabbed his shoulders and began to turn him. "Come on Gil, turn around. Quickly we don't have much time." Prussia turned not knowing what was going on. He felt Canada's hands against his wrists and then the ropes binding his wrists were gone. Prussia's eye widened as he moved his arms for the first time in years. He turned to face Canada, who smiled at him. "I'm taking you with me Gil," Canada said kissing Prussia on the forehead, and then taking his hands and kissing each of them. "I cannot leave you here."

Prussia stared at Canada, then reached out with his hands and pulled Canada into him; he wrapped his arms tightly around Canada's body and buried his face in Canada's blonde hair. "I have wanted to do this for so long, Mattie." He whispered into his ear. "And now I can, I don't ever want to let you go."

Canada hugged Prussia back, just as tightly, and then leant back slightly. "I know, Gil, but we have to go. Once we are far away from here, I promise that I will never let you go either." He felt Prussia's arms release him and got to his feet then held his hand out to Prussia. "Let's go home." He said and a smile crossed Prussia's face as he took Canada's out stretched hand and let himself be pulled to his feet. He followed Canada to the door, and took his first step out of that room, since the day Russia threw him in. Finally his freedom had come to him, and he never thought it would look so beautiful as the man standing in front of him now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Lithuania was walking towards the kitchen, when he felt his mobile buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw who was ringing him. He ran into the kitchen, startling Estonia, and then answered the phone. "England, where are you?" He asked quietly.

"I'm out the back, in the forest," England's voice whispered back. "Where is that bastard Russia?"

"He is out at the moment, but I don't know how much time we have." Lithuania answered. He saw Estonia get up and knew that he was listening in. Estonia pointed to the door that leads outside and Lithuania nodded. "England, come to the back door, Estonia is going to let you in. Then we will take you to where America is. Latvia is with him right now getting him ready to go."

"Ok." England answered and Lithuania could hear him moving. "I will be there in moments." Then England hung up the phone. Lithuania put his away and went to stand next to Estonia, who turned to look at him.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing, Toris?" Estonia asked him as they waited.

"Yes, we are doing the right thing." Lithuania answered bluntly. "We can't just let Russia kill America can we?"

Estonia sighed. "I guess you're right." Then there came a light tapping on the back door. Estonia reached out and opened the door. There stood England, in his usual jacket, shirt and jeans. But attached to his belt was a cutlass. Estonia stared at it. England saw him staring and shrugged.

"I need as many weapons as I can get my hands on right now." England said as he stepped inside. He looked to Lithuania. "Take me to him."

Lithuania nodded and lead England out of the kitchen and to the basement. Once down the stairs they started along a corridor, but before they were even half way down it they heard movement ahead. England went to pull out his cutlass, but Lithuania held up a hand to stop him. Then England saw four people approaching them. He saw Latvia in front supporting someone, and when his eyes went to the person he was supporting, England ran forward to meet them.

"Alfred!" England exclaimed as he ran. America looked up and a wide smile formed on his face.

"Arthur, my man, you came!" America said happily as England reached him. As England reached to take America from Latvia, he saw the two people behind them. He frowned.

"Canada? Prussia?" He asked, and then looked at America. "What the hell is going on here?"

"They are coming with us, Arthur." America said as he lent against him. "Russia tricked Matt, and Matt is rescuing Prussia."

England looked from Canada to Prussia and back again. Then he realised how close they were standing. "Oh, I see." He said as he turned around, "Well I'm glad there is space in my plane!"

Lithuania saw America suddenly look at the space next to England's head and exclaim, "Meri! You're here, god am I glad to see you!" Then America laughed. "I see you liked my message then! Best way I could think of to let you know where I was without Russia knowing!" Lithuania stared at the man, sure he was hallucinating due to the fact he was so weak from the torture, then England spoke.

"Meribell, Alfred, can we have this discussion when we are out of here please. Meribell you heard Lithuania, we don't have much time so let's move!" Lithuania stared at them for a moment then shook his head, they had both had a long day and what with the stress levels….Lithuania turned round to lead them out of the basement.

Once they were outside England turned to the Baltic States who were gathered at the door. "Thank you for this." He said. "But if you want to, you can tell Russia that I overpowered you and force you to help me."

Lithuania just shrugged. "We don't care; just get out of here while you can." Then he closed the door. England turned to the others.

"I'm afraid it's a bit of a trek to the plane, I had to land on the other side of the forest." He told them as he started walking, his arm around America supporting him. Canada looked around as they entered the forest.

"Where are the other nations, England? I thought they would come with you!" He asked softly.

"They didn't believe me." England answered with a sigh, "So I'm here on my own to rescue you guys." He looked round at Canada. "But don't worry, we will get out of here quicker with just us four, rather than have a load of us pounding through the forest." Canada nodded and England turned back around and continued forward. As he walked he tried not to look at America's face but he couldn't help looking out the corner of his eye. He felt the tears well as he saw the cuts that slashed across America's handsome face. _If only I had got here sooner,_ England thought as he helped America through the trees. _Then he wouldn't be in this state. Or if I had gone to his house early as I had planned, then he wouldn't have come here alone…_His thoughts trailed off as his and America's eyes met.

When America looked at England and saw the tears in his eyes, America smiled softly. "It's okay dude." America whispered to England softly, "It looks worse than it is because they are so fresh, but when they have healed I will have some awesome scars to show off!" He smiled wider as he heard England laugh softly. He squeezed England with his arm slightly. "Everything will be good; Arthur, cause we are together and when the United States of America and the United Kingdom are together, nothing and no one can beat them!" And America pulled his hero stance staring off into the distance as he walked.

England shook his head laughing. "Come on then hero; let's get you home shall we?" He laughed as they came out of the forest and onto the snow covered plains. They all stopped and England gestured to his plane. "There she is, let's go." And just as they went too started forward, England's plane exploded into a great fireball. They all froze staring at the burning plane.

"He knows you're here." Canada whispered, then looked around. "Oh god, he knows we are escaping."

"Shit," England exclaimed. He stood staring at his burning plane and then turned to the others. "Looks like we have to run for it," he said to them. "I know it's not the best idea but we have to get as far from here as possible, cause Russia may have gone to the house to see if we are still there." Then to Canada and Prussia's surprise England started talking to thin air. "Meribell, I need you to go find France and the others. They will be at the G8 meeting in Italy. Find a way to get a message to them that we are in trouble and need their help."

Meribell shook her head. "No Mr Kirkland, I'm staying here with you and Alfred. I have magic, I can help-"

England reached out and took her tiny hand in his. To Canada and Prussia it looked like he was holding thin air. "Meribell, even with you and your magic it won't help. I'm the only one here who can fight Russia properly, the others aren't able to. That is why I need you to use your magic to get help. Please it is the only way."

Meribell looked at America, who nodded his agreement. She took a deep breath. "Alright, Mr Kirkland, I will do as you ask. But you two had better keep each other safe." And with that she disappeared.

Prussia looked at America and England. "Where you two just talking to a faerie?" Then Prussia shook his head. "And I can't even believe I'm asking that."

America nodded. "Yes Meri, she has gone to get help." He answered as if this happens every day.

"Yes," England said, "And we had best start moving or the others will just be coming to save our dead bodies." And with that they began to move off across the snow covered plains, hoping that help would get to them in time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

France, Germany and Japan, sat around the table staring into space. Each was wondering what was going on. China was in the kitchen with Italy preparing food they had asked him to make for the conference, but the rest; England, America, Canada and Russia were missing. Germany looked at France. "They are usually the first one's here so that England and America can have the usual bickering before we get here." He said, frowning. "So where on earth are they?"

France shrugged, "Maybe they met up before to have their bicker and forgot the time."

"But what about Russia-san and Canada-san?" Japan asked, "Where are they?"

Germany was about to answer when France said in a nervous voice, "Err, guys, can you see this?"

They turned to look at France. He was pointing at a pen which was moving on its own scrawling across the pad in front of France. They all stared at it for a moment, then stared at each other.

"What on earth…..?" Germany said staring at the pen as it moved on its own across the pad.

"Is it a ghost?" Japan murmured almost to himself as he watched the pen mesmerized.

France just stared at the words that the pen was forming. He took a deep breath. "Look at what it's writing!" He whispered. Japan and Germany looked at the paper as the pen moved away and hovered in mid-air. They read and re-read the words unable to believe it.

'Help, America, England, Canada in trouble, Russia is after them, wants to kill them. Go find them. They need your help."

The three of them stared at each other after reading the message. "It can't be true." Germany said, "It must be a prank they are playing on us." But France pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Who are you calling?" Germany asked but France held up a hand.

"England, what the hell is going on, something just wrote on my pad…wait I will put you on speaker phone…..Germany and Japan are with me." France put the phone on the table and pressed a button. "Alright, now explain."

"We need help." England's voice came through the speaker, slightly out of breath. "I don't have time to fully explain…"

"What is going on England?" Germany asked. "It sounds like your running!"

"We are running." England snapped, then they heard him sigh slightly. "Basics then," England said. "Russia tricked Canada in to helping him get America here, it worked. Canada then got Lithuania to phone me, I tried to get your help, you didn't listen." He took a deep breath. "I came on my own, got America, Canada and Prussia out-"

"Prussia?" Germany and France interrupted him, "What is he doing there?" Germany asked. "Has Russia had him all this time? Is he alright? If he is injured in any way…"

"I don't have time to explain," England yelled into the phone interrupting him. "Russia found out I'm here and destroyed my plane, we are trying to put as much distance between us as possible but-"

"England," Another voice said on the other end of the phone, "behind us!"

"Oh god," England whispered. "He's found us-"

Suddenly a gun shot rang out and they heard a rush of air, then the crunch of snow as someone walked towards the phone. Germany, France and Japan stared at each other in shock as another voice started speaking.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"England," Prussia called out, "behind us!" England turned and felt his blood freeze.

"Oh god," England whispered into his phone. "He's found us-" A bullet whizzed past England's head making him drop the phone. They all stopped and turned to face Russia as he walked towards them. England stood in front of America, with Canada and Prussia on either side of him.

"Ah, my friends," Russia called, "why do you run from me? I only want to take back what is mine, da."

England stepped forward, and felt America's hand on his arm. "Russia, no one here belongs to you, let us go."

Russia smiled widely, "Oh I want us to have some fun first, da."

England shook his head. "Ivan, what do you want? Just tell us."

Russia's smile widened even more as he looked at England. "I want to make America suffer, da." He pulled out his gun and a knife still covered with traces of blood. America pulled England back.

"Look Russia, let them go and you can have me." America said, England turned to him.

"No Alfred, don't." England said, but America put his hand on England's shoulder.

"It's me he wants Arthur," He said, then whispered, "I don't want you to die."

Russia's laughter interrupted them. "Oh, America, being the hero, da. But no, I don't want you, I just want you to suffer." Russia raised his gun and turned it on Canada, "You will be the first to die. You double crossed me so must be punished, da." Prussia made to move forward, but Russia turned the gun on him. "Oh no you don't, dear Prussia. You stay there." He turned the gun back on Canada, who just stared at Russia. Suddenly there was a roar from behind Russia and everyone turned to see a polar bear running towards them. Russia smiled at Canada. "Seems your pet has come to join the party, da." Then Russia turned to face the polar bear. As it reached him, Russia calmly raised his gun and fired.

"NO!" Canada yelled and ran to the polar bear before anyone could stop him. He collapsed in the snow next to the polar bear who turned his head to look at him. "Kumajiro…." Canada whispered stroking the bear's fur.

"Can…ada." Kumajiro said weakly then closed his eyes.

America looked away from the scene. "The one time they remembered each other's names." He whispered almost to himself.

Russia began to laugh again. At the sound of Russia's laugh, Canada stiffened and stood up. He reached into his jacket and pulled a gun out of its holster as he turned to face Russia. His face was contorted in pain and anger. He stared at Russia. "First you trick me into helping you hurt my bro, then you kill my oldest and most loyal friend. Now you will pay." Russia smiled his innocent smile at Canada, as he watched him. Russia's child like features seemed to glow as he watched Canada's rage grow. With a yell, Canada ran towards Russia, gun held out. Russia put his gun away and stood waiting for Canada to reach him. When Canada was in reach, Russia swung the knife handle and hit him around the face, Canada tried to raise his gun but Russia grabbed his wrist, slamming the hilt of the knife into the pressure point forcing Canada to release the gun, which spun away from them. Canada tried to jerk away but it was too late. Russia grabbed him by his hair then smiled in Canada's face as he plunged his knife into Canada's stomach.

"MATTHEW!" America, Prussia and England yelled. Russia let go of Canada's hair letting him fall at his feet. Then he drew his gun and shot Canada just above the knife wound. Prussia made to run to Canada, but Russia levelled the gun at his head. Prussia stared Russia in the eyes. "I know that you have no heart, Ivan, and I know you're going to kill me but please let me go to him." Prussia said evenly. Russia stared at him then lowered his gun.

"Very well, I will let you have this before you die." Russia then cocked his head. "But I never thought I would see you so weak Prussia."

"This isn't weakness Russia, its love." Prussia said, then move passed Russia, who's grin had faltered and eyes had widened slightly at the mention of love, and knelt by Canada. He pulled Canada into his arms and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "It's alright Mattie, I'm here, and I have you."

Canada looked up at Prussia, "It hurts so much, Gil," Canada whispered. America and England went to move towards them, but Russia raised his gun pointing it straight at England.

"If you move again, England dies, da?" He said with a smile, making them freeze where they were.

Prussia hugged Canada closer. "I know it does, I know, but it won't for long."

Canada raised his arm weakly and brushed his hand through Prussia's hair. "I just wish….we had more time together."

Prussia took Canada's hand and kissed it. "We have forever together now." He said softly, then he smiled. "Hey, remember how we promised than when we were free we would never let each other go?" Canada nodded, "Well now you are in my arms, I'm will never let you go for as long as I live." Then he lent down and kissed Canada softly on the mouth, then he kissed every inch of Canada's face he could. Prussia looked up at America. "Alfred," He called. "Mattie wants you to know he is sorry for everything." America looked down at his brother.

"I forgive you Matt." America called to him, his voice strained. "But I don't blame you bro, if it's anyone fault it's mine, so I'm sorry too."

Prussia looked back down at Canada, and smiled down at him. Canada began to take shallower, faster breaths, and fear clouded his eyes. Prussia pulled him closer. "It's going to be alright Mattie, I promise, I have you and I will love you forever."

Canada smiled slightly back at Prussia, "And I…will always…..love you." Canada whispered, then his eyes clouded over and he breathed out one final time. Prussia felt tears falling from his one remaining eye, and held Canada close to him. He heard Russia approach him, but didn't look up, he just carried on staring into Canada's face.

"Just do it," he whispered, "shoot me, now." He heard the rustle of clothes as Russia raised his gun. Prussia closed his eye and whispered, "Wait for me Mattie my love." Russia squeezed the trigger and the gun went off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Russia turned to England and America who stood, staring at the dead bodies of their fellow nations. Russia smiled at them and England could swear that he could see the evil aura that seemed to surround Russia. Russia's violet eyes rested on England. "Now for the final blow, da." He said with child like glee and fired his gun. But then his eyes widened as England's cutlass flashed blocking the bullet. England smiled at Russia's obvious surprise. "You don't think you can kill a former pirate with a bullet do you?" England asked as he stepped away from America, who reached out to him, as if to pull him back. "Fight me like a true man, Ivan. Don't hide behind a gun."

Russia's smile reappeared giving his face a look that people could believe would be trusted. He put his gun back into his pocket and then reached into his jacket and pulled out his pipe. England shrugged out of his jacket and threw it on the ground, freeing his arms. Then they began to move, slowly circling each other, then they both lunged and cutlass met pipe and they began to fight. America stood watching as the two men attacked and blocked, slashed and dodged. England blocked a thrust from Russia and pushed him away. He switched the cutlass to his other hand. _That damn pipe is causing it to jar, _England thought as he and Russia circled each other again, England flexing his hand trying to get the feeling back into it. Russia lunged and England parried and then slashed with the cutlass catching Russia across the belly. Russia growled and managed to catch the cutlass blade in the kink of the pipe, and before England could do anything Russia twisted the cutlass out of his hands and sent the blade flying through the air. England backed off, "Shit," he muttered and went for his gun, but Russia was faster. He whipped at his gun and fired straight at England's heart. England threw himself to one side but the bullet, though missing his heart, ripped through his shoulder. England fell to one knee, clutching his shoulder, and stared up at Russia as he approached. "See, even now your bullets don't kill me," England laughed a pained laugh. "What else have you got?"

Russia smiled down at England and raised the pipe and smashed it into the side of England's face, then raised it again and smashed the other side. "ARTHUR! NO!" America yelled as Russia hit England twice more and the blonde man fell onto the snow covered ground and lay there, completely still. Russia looked down at England watching the blood from his shoulder and head stain the snow crimson, then turned to face America. The man stood there his hand outstretched as if to grab someone, his face twisted in pain and anguish. America looked at Russia's face which was covered in a smile like a child who had just had the most fun in his life. "Well?" America asked, "Aren't you going to kill me now?"

Russia laughed and put his weapons back in his jacket. "Nyet, Alfred. My plan changed when I saw England arrive." The silver-haired man said as if they were discussing the weather. "I decided to take away those you most care about, da. Then I will leave you here, surrounded by their bodies, and allow you to die out here in the cold. A good end I think, da. Though it does mean I won't get to see you die, but making you watch me kill the others." Russia smiled like he had just found his favourite toy. "That more than makes up for it. Goodbye, America." And with that Russia turned and walked away through the snow. America stared after him until a wind blew up, picking up the snow, obscuring Russia from view, leaving America alone, surrounded by fallen bodies.

"AURTHUR!NO!" America's voice yelled, there were two more cracks, then the phone beeped and went dead. France, Germany and Japan stared at each other for a few moments in complete silence. Then Germany reached out and turned off the phone, his face a mask of mixed fury and pain at what they had heard. France stared at the phone. "I didn't believe him." France murmured. Japan turned to look at France, confused.

"What do you mean France-san?" Japan asked.

"Arthur rang me, asking for help," France whispered. "And when he told me, I laughed and hung up on him." France looked up at Japan and Germany. "If I had just listened to him, instead of…. Matthew would be…..I…." France trailed off still staring at the phone

Japan rested a hand on France's shoulder. "You couldn't have known Francis-san. None of us could." Then Japan looked at the pen still floating in the air. "Who are you?" He asked the pen. Germany and France watched amazed as the pen flew back to the pad and wrote: 'My name is Meribell, I'm a faeire. Mr Kirkland sent me to get you to help.' They saw that around each word were tiny drops of water. Japan realised what it was. "She is crying," he almost whispered, then he looked at the others. "America-san is still alive, we have to help him."

"Oui," France said, "But how? We only know they are in Russia. At this time of year if it is the middle of winter, he would freeze to death before we found him!"

Germany took charge and looked at the pen. "Meribell," he said, feeling slightly foolish addressing a pen. "Do you know where they are?" They watched the pen move across the pad. 'Yes, I do.' Germany got a map out. "Show us where." He ordered the faerie. The pen flew over to the map and marked an 'x' right in the middle of the plains. Germany looked from the map to the pen. "Are you sure?" Then pen flew back to the paper and wrote. 'Yes, Mr Kirkland and Alfred have my Charm.' Germany nodded. "I don't know what that means, but it is all we have." He looked at France and Japan. "Let's go." They both nodded and the three men ran from the building, a floating pen following behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

America stood for a moment in shock, still staring at where he had last seen Russia, then he ran to England's side. He picked him up and held him close, rocking slightly. "No, Arthur you can't be dead, you can't be, come on don't leave me." He pulled England closer and then froze. He could feel breath on the side of his neck, and the hand he had on England's chest was moving up and down slightly. America jerked back and looked, there was a mist rising from England's mouth and nose, and he could now see England's chest moving as he breathed in and out. America pulled England in close again. "I knew you wouldn't leave me." He whispered. He then put England down and went to retrieve England's cutlass and Canada's gun. As he drew close to his brother's dead body, America stopped. He knelt by Canada and Prussia, then lent down and kissed Canada on the forehead. "I'm so sorry I let you down Mattie," he whispered stroking Canada's soft blonde hair, tears falling down his face. "I never knew this would happen; if I could go back I would….." But he trailed off. He knew it was too late now. He kissed Canada's head again, then stood up and went back to England. He slid the cutlass back into the scabbard on England's belt and put Canada's gun into his own jacket pocket. Then he ripped a strip off of his shirt and wrapped it around England's wounded shoulder as a make shift bandage, then bent down and picked England up. He could see a storm was coming and they needed to find some form of shelter before it hit. America looked down at England's bloodstained face, "I won't let you die, Arthur, I promise you that." And then he began to walk.

Russia got back to his house and slammed through the front door. The cut across his belly from England had stained his white shirt red, and he was in pain. Estonia and Lithuania ran out when they heard the front door slam. Russia pointed at Estonia. "Help me to my study," he ordered, and Estonia hurried forward to support Russia, but when he reached him Russia gripped his shoulder painfully, digging his fingers into the pressure point, "And don't think I don't know who helped them escape," Russia said in a cheerful, yet strained voice, then released his grip. Estonia gasped, staggered but caught himself, then helped Russia through the house. Lithuania went and got the medical kit from the kitchen. Latvia looked up from the cooking pot.

"What's going on Toris?" Latvia asked looking scared. Lithuania ruffled the smaller man's hair.

"You just stay in here, Latvia," He said. As he made for the door he turned and smiled. "No matter what stay in here." Then he walked out and made his way to Russia's study. Estonia had Russia in his armchair and was helping the silver-haired man take off his jacket and shirt. When Lithuania saw the slash across Russia's belly, he smiled inwardly. _I see that Arthur managed to get you,_ he thought as he moved into the room. _Just the beginning of the punishment for what you have done._ Russia pushed Estonia away and waved to the door.

"Go and do your chores, Estonia." Russia said, staring at Lithuania. "My dear Toris and I need a chat, da." Estonia looked to Lithuania, fear for his fellow nation clear in his eyes, but Lithuania just nodded.

"Go, Latvia needs help in the kitchen." Lithuania said turning back to the medical kit and taking out the bandages and cloths. Estonia stood there for a moment then turned and left, knowing there was nothing he could do. Lithuania took a deep breath then went over to Russia and began cleaning and dressing his wound. "Y-you will be happy to know, it isn't deep." Lithuania said as he worked, trying to keep his fear out of his voice. "I-it's simply a flesh wound." Having finished, Lithuania went to stand up, but Russia's hand clamped down on his shoulder keeping Lithuania kneeling in front of him.

"That's good for me, da, but not for you." Russia whispered in a happy voice. Lithuania risked a glance upwards and saw the rage dancing in Russia's violet eyes, even while his face had a joyful smiled on it. "I knew who you were calling before," Russia continued, slowly digging his fingers deeper into the pressure point in Lithuania's shoulder, making him gasp and try not to yell out. "But I let him come; I wanted to make America suffer more. I had planned to catch him in the house but you let him in while I was out." Russia let Lithuania go and stood up leaving him gasping on the floor. Russia strolled over to his jacket that Estonia had place on a chair and dug his hand into a pocket. Lithuania turned to see Russia standing with his back to him holding up his blood soaked knife to the light, his other hand holding his gun. "Why, Lithuania?" The tall man asked, still with his back to him. "Why did you betray me so?" Lithuania got up and stood facing Russia's back. He took a deep breath, knowing that no matter what he said, it wouldn't change the man's mind.

"I did what was right." Lithuania said, managing to hide his fear for a moment. "Y-you have gotten out of control after all these years, and I-I….I couldn't let you do that to Alfred." Russia turned with a kind smile on his face to Lithuania. Seeing the innocence on that face, yet knowing the evil behind it, Lithuania almost faltered. But he remembered his years with America, and his years with Poland, and he felt his resolve coming back. "A-and if I had let you kill Alfred, you would then have gone after every other nation, until you were the only one left….." His voice trailed off as Russia began walking towards him, still smiling.

"Yes, Toris, my dear, I would, and now I will." Russia said with his innocent laugh. "I have killed Canada, Prussia and England. I have left your dear friend Alfred to die at the hands of General Winter." Russia reached Lithuania and stood staring into his face. His smile widened as he raised the knife and plunged it into Lithuania's shoulder, causing the man to scream in pain. As Lithuania's legs began to buckle Russia held him almost tenderly in his arms. He lent in and whispered in Lithuania's ear. "And my next target is your lover, Feliks. And I will make you watch as I kill him. You will enjoy it, da?" Lithuania felt the anger boiling up inside and twisted in Russia's arms causing the knife to bite deeper into his flesh, but he didn't care. He grabbed Russia's gun from his hand, and pushed him away. Russia laughed as he stood there, facing Lithuania, his hands in the air. "Oh my dear Toris, you do have some spirit in you." He said, "But unfortunately it comes too late. I know that you won't kill me, you don't have it in you, da. And when you put that gun down, I can continue with your punishment."

"No," growled Lithuania, trying to stop his hands from shaking, "I won't let you." Russia took one step forward then another, picking up his other knife off the desk. He smiled invitingly at Lithuania.

"I promise to make it painful," he whispered, "But I will make sure you get to see Poland one last time before you die." And on the last word Russia flung the knife which stabbed through the hand Lithuania held the gun in. Lithuania screamed as he released the gun, and then Russia was in front of him, backhanding him across the face. Lithuania fell back against a chair, and Russia grabbed his arm and pulled the knife from his hand, getting fresh screams, then pulled the knife from Lithuania's shoulder causing him to collapse onto the floor, writhing in pain as blood flowed from his hand and shoulder. Russia crouched by his side and used the blade of one of the knives to brush Lithuania's hair out of his face, cutting him across the cheek at the same time. "You really thought you could kill me, da." Russia whispered as he drew back his fist and punched Lithuania in the face. "You really thought that a weakling like you could kill me when I have just killed three other stronger nations?" Russia smiled widely as he began to hit Lithuania all over with the force of a freight train. "You are so foolish my dear Toris." He said, straightening up and leaving Lithuania bloody and beaten on the floor. "You never had a chance." He then walked from his study to the kitchen, where Estonia and Latvia cowered on the other side of the kitchen island. "Estonia, there is a mess in my study," Russia said with a kind smile. "Would you go clean it up?" Then Russia walked from the kitchen and up to his room to change and prepare for company. He had seen England's phone and knew that he had been talking to one of the other nations and had not hung up. This meant they had heard everything and would be coming here soon. So Russia needed to be prepared for whoever turned up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

America had been walking for what felt like several hours, and he hadn't been able to find any shelter, all he could see for miles around was snow. He sighed and lay England down on the snow. That left him with only one choice. America walked a few strides from England, got down on his hands and knees and began to dig. As he dug into the snow he began to shape it into a hollow, creating a cave in the snow. _Just like Matthew taught me,_ America thought sadly, recalling those times he visited Canada during winter and they would go out and make a shelter, then sit there all night long, talking and drinking coco as they watched the snow fall around them. America blinked back tears as he began piling the snow he had removed on top, patting it down so that it wouldn't be blown away in the wind. By the time America had completed the snow cave, snow had begun to fall. America got up and went back to where he had left England. England lay as still as ever, now covered in a light layer of snow. America picked him up and carried him into the shelter. America sat down with England in his arms and held him tight. He looked down at England as he brushed the snow off of him; then he picked up a handful of snow and used it to wash the blood from England's face. Once he had finished, America smiled down at England's face, which looked so peaceful. America kept a hand on England's chest to reassure himself that the other blonde was still breathing. "Hey, Arthur," America whispered to him, "I need you to wake up for me." He stared down at England's face devoid of its usually permanent frown. "You look so much more beautiful without your frown, though you have always looked beautiful to me." America pulled England closer to him as he spoke. "Come on now Arthur, wake up for me, then you can berate me as much as you want for being a complete moron." Still he got no response from the older blonde. America felt tears well in his eyes, "Arthur, wake up," He said shaking England slightly. "Don't leave me; I don't know what I would do without you. I don't want to be at a meeting and not be able to turn and see those gorgeous green eyes staring at me. I don't want to tell a joke or make a fool of myself and not hear your laugh. My life would cease to have any meaning without you there." The tears began to fall from America's blue eyes, he closed them tightly. "I know how much we have fought these past two hundred years, but if I could, I would swap every cruel word for a hug, ever punch for a kiss. I have never hated you Arthur; I just never found a way to tell you how I felt. What I'm trying to say is you can't leave me because….because….." America took a deep breath. "Because I love you Iggy." As he said those words, America let himself succumb completely to his tears.

"A-and…I….l-love…you….too…A-Al." America opened his eyes at the sound of the voice. He looked down at the man in his arms, but England's eyes were still closed.

"A-Arthur?" America asked, staring at him.

England's head moved slightly, "Call me….Iggy again," the Englishman breathed. "I-it's been….so long….since you….called me that."

America frowned. "B-but I thought you hated that nickname?" He asked confused.

"Just…d-do…it….git," England said with the tiniest of smiles.

America shrugged. "Iggy," he said stroking England's face gently, then asked "Why haven't you opened your eyes?"

England grimaced slightly as America's fingers ran over the wounds inflicted by Russia's pipe. "Where are we?" He asked completely ignoring the younger blonde's question.

America's frown deepened. "If you open your eyes you will be able to see," he said, "and don't ignore my question, tell me-"

"No," England interrupted. "Tell me where we are."

"Alright," America said, "We are in a shelter I made from the snow, I tried to find a village or something but there was nothing out here." England nodded. America looked down at England. "Now Arthur, open your eyes," he said. When England didn't America stroked England's hair. "What's wrong Arthur? Why won't you open your eyes and look at me?"

"Because I can't look at you," England said in barley a whisper.

"Well if you open your eyes you can look at me." America said trying to smile. "Come on Iggy open your eyes." England sighed and slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head towards America, who frowned. England's eyes were fixed on a spot a few feet from America's face. "Iggy, why aren't you looking at me?" America asked in a whisper, and watched as tears began to well up in England's eyes.

"I can't," England whispered, "Because I-"

America shook his head interrupting as he realised what England was going to say. "No, it can't be true-"

"Alfred, please-" England tried but America talked over him.

"You have to be joking, come on, stop it-" America said, but stopped when England raised his right arm slowly. England's hand came to rest on America's neck and England moved it up until it came to rest on America's cheek. He stroked his thumb back and forth.

"Al, stop," England whispered softly.

America shook his head. He held up his fingers. "Tell me how many fingers I'm holding up. Come on, Iggy, tell me." His voice began to choke as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Al, but I….I can't see anymore." England said softly, stroking America's face. At those words America began to cry, his tears falling onto England's hand. "Oh Al, don't cry. It's alright, we are alive aren't we?"

America nodded and tried to stop his tears, but he ended up crying harder and rested his forehead against England's. "Oh Iggy," he whispered, staring into England's green eyes which had lost all of their shine and sparkle and become dull. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No," England said forcefully. "It is not your fault Al. You couldn't have known what was going on at all." England raised his head and kissed America's face where his lips landed. He stroked America's cheek with his thumb, drying the tears. He smiled slightly. "You have no idea how long I have wished I could do that." England said softly. America laughed slightly, and bent down pressing his lips to England's, then began to kiss every inch of England's face, pressing his lips gently to the wounds on the side of England's face.

"I wish I had told you how I felt before now," America whispered, brushing his hand through England's hair, and then putting his hand on top of England's hand on his face. "But it took us both almost dying for us to finally be together."

England smiled, "I know, but we have each other now, and you are all that matter to me."

America pulled England closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him and resting his chin on the top of England's head. _Yes we are together now,_ he thought as he stared out at the snow fall that was slowly turning into a blizzard, _but how long are we going to survive out here?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Japan, Germany and France piled into Germany's plane, settling down into seats. Germany turned from the pilot's seat to face Japan and France. "It's going to take us several hours to get to Russia." He said, and Japan frowned slightly.

"By the time we get there, it may be too late." Japan said.

"I know," Germany said, "but we don't have much choice!"

France was watching the floating pen. It moved to a seat and then fell onto it. France then felt a tingling in the air around him. "Meribell?" France asked starring where he had seen the pen fall from. Germany and Japan turned to look at France. "Meribell, what are you doing?" Then the tingling air filled with multicoloured sparks. Germany looked panicked.

"What the hell is happening?" Germany barked.

"Magic," Japan breathed, as the plane filled with light causing the men to shield their eyes. When they opened their eyes they looked around. The plane seemed normal, and they stared at each other in confusion, then they looked out of the windows. They were surrounded by snow.

"O….kay," Germany said slowly, staring straight out the window. "I take it we are now in Russia." France watched as the pen floated very slowly back into the air, and moved towards the door.

"I think Meribell wants us to follow her." He said. Then he gasped.

"What?" Germany asked.

"I think I can see Meribell," France said quietly, staring at the tiny human with long flowing blue hair and the most beautiful wings he had ever seen. Meribell turned to France, and smiled slightly. She looked completely drained, as if she had used all her strength in doing the magic. If France had to guess he would say that right then Meribell was running purely on adrenaline.

"Me too," Japan whispered, and Germany nodded, his agreement, all three staring at the faerie

"It's because you believe again," Meribell said sadly. "Please we have to go, now, Alfred needs our help."

Germany nodded and stood up. He moved to a locker and pulled out three bags and threw one each to Japan and France. "These bags contain cold weather clothes." He told them. "It always pays to be prepared for any circumstance." He said as he pulled out the coat, scarf, hat and gloves and put them on. Japan and France did the same, then stood up. Germany pulled two more bags out of the locker and moved past the others and opened the door. A cold wind blew into the plane and they stepped out of the plane and into the snow. Germany looked at Meribell. "Which way?" He asked her, and she flew off slowly and the three men followed her.

After a few minutes they saw shapes in the snow ahead of them. Suddenly they came across the bodies of Canada and Prussia. Meribell suddenly flew to a jacket on the ground, dropping the pen, but France and Germany weren't paying attention. Japan looked around but could see no trace of England or America. France fell to his knees next to Canada's head and reached a shaking hand out to his head. "_Bien dormir, mon petit fr__è__re_" France whispered slipping into French, as he stroked Canada's hair, tears falling from his eyes. France opened his mouth to speak again but his words seemed to fail him. He buried his face in his free hand, still stroking Canada's blonde hair.

Germany stood staring down at Prussia's body which was slumped over Canada's, still holding him in his arms. Germany reached out to touch his older brother's head. "The first time I have seen you in years," Germany whispered to his brother's body, "I have missed you so much, Gilbert." Germany felt tears running down his face. He turned and walked away leaving France alone with them. Germany crouched in the snow and wished Italy was with him. "Gilbert." Germany whispered softly, to himself and then covered his face with his hands.

Meanwhile Japan had followed Meribell over to the fallen jacket. She had dived into a pocket and she had come out holding a bell in her arms. Japan saw how distressed she looked and he knelt next to her. "What is it Meribell-san?" He asked her gently.

Meribell looked up at Japan. "This is my Charm," she whispered, "I know where it is at all times. Mr Kirkland had it on him…" She looked at the jacket, and Japan looked too, recognising it as England's. Japan got up and moved a few feet away and crouched down. He moved his hand lightly through the fresh snow until it came out red. Japan then looked around until he found an indent as if a footprint had been filled in by the recent snowfall. Japan beckoned to Meribell, and she came over.

"Look," he said, pointing out what he had found. "It looks like America-san picked England-san up and carried him, that way." He stood up and turned to the others. "Everyone, I'm sorry, but we have to go."

Germany stood and walked over to join Japan, his face set, but France was still kneeling by Canada's side. He turned to look at them and froze, his eyes widening with fear and hatred, staring past them into the distance. Japan and Germany spun and saw Russia walking towards them calmly as if they were meeting in a normal setting, and not near the bodies of two of their fellow nations. "So this is who England was calling," Russia said looking at each of them. "Though he probably called you, France and these two happened to be nearby." He smiled at Germany. "I see you have come to collect your brother's body, which is good as I didn't want to have to deal with it. Too much hassle, da?" Germany drew his gun from its holster, but then Japan rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not let him goad you Germany-san." Japan said calmly. "You will simply react the way he wants you too." Japan stepped forward looking straight at Russia with no fear in his eyes. "We cannot allow you to get away with the killing of two, possibly three of our fellow nations." He started but Russia held up a hand.

"I was going to ask where the others were." Russia said tilting his head to one side. He smiled widely. "Looks like America has carried England off. How far do you think they will get before they both die?"

Japan looked to France who had stood up. "Go, Francis-san, find them." Japan ordered as Germany tossed France the bags he had brought. France looked at Japan, who then said, "Follow the bell." France nodded and jogged off, following Meribell who was still clutching her Charm.

Russia looked after France. "You sent him away?" He asked looking back at Japan, "Why? Do you think the two of you can take me, da? After I have already killed two nations."

Japan drew his katana and stepped towards Russia. "We have one advantage," Japan said softly, "You wouldn't allow them to fight together, whereas we can." And with that Japan lunged at Russia swinging the katana at his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

England lay in his new darkness, and felt America's arms around him. He still wasn't used to being able to feel and sense things but not see them. He reached a hand up and found America's face again, and this time ran his fingers over the scars and cuts that crisscrossed America's otherwise smooth face. England felt America's hand close around his and lift it away from his face. He then felt lips pressing against his hand.

"Iggy, don't," America whispered, as he kissed England's hand.

England tilted his head, then grimaced as pain shot through it. "W-why not?" He asked, trying to keep the pain from his voice.

"It's bad enough that the last time you saw my face it looked like this, but I don't want you to feel it too." America said in a strained voice, which told England he had seen his pain.

England freed his hand from America's and began running it over his face again. "I don't see your face like that though Al." England said softly. "Do you want to know what I see?" He felt America nod and he smiled. "When I think of you I see your face lit by you cocky smile, eyes twinkling with you new plan. I don't see the scars Alfred. I see the man I love. But," England continued as he traced a cut that slashed from the left corner of America's mouth up to his temple. "Even though I can feel these cuts and scars, I know that underneath is my Alfred." England slipped his hand round to the back of America's head and pulled him down so he could kiss him. As they kissed America frowned and pulled back.

"Arthur, you're shivering." America said concerned, looking down at the older blonde. England shook his head and grimaced in pain again.

"I'm f-fine A-Al, really." England said trying to stop his teeth from chattering. America looked down at what England was wearing and let out a small groan. All England had on were a light shirt, which was ripped almost too shreds from the fight, and a pair of jeans. America knew that anyone dressed like this wouldn't survive a British winter, let alone the middle of a Russian winter during a snow storm.

"You're not fine." America said, and England felt him moving about slightly, then he felt himself being lifted slightly and something being wrapped around his shoulders. "This will keep you warm." America said settling back to his former position. England felt what America had wrapped around him and recognised instantly the material of America's jacket. England reached out and felt America's shoulders. No jacket. England shook his head ignoring the pain shooting through it at the violent movement.

"No Alfred, take it back." England said trying to pull the jacket off, "I will be fine without it."

"No you won't." America said, but England continued to pull at the jacket, so America wrapped his arms tight around England's body pinning the jacket to him.

"Alfred, let me go." England snapped, trying to free himself but only succeeding in causing pain to shoot through his head and shoulder with every move. "Al, I don't want it, I'll be fine." Still he got no response. "Alfred, for god's sake-"

"No," America whispered, and England could hear the tears in his voice and stop trying to get free. "I won't let you d-die." America said softly into England's hair. "Without my jacket you will f-freeze and I won't allow it when I can stop it happening." England opened his mouth to speak but America put a finger on England's lips. "I have already lost Matthew; I'm not losing you too. Not when I finally have you in my arms. I'm never letting you go, and I will do anything to make sure you live."

England felt tears welling in his sightless eyes, "And I don't want to lose you either." England whispered back. "And if you don't have the jacket you will die." England heard America take a breath to speak. "No Al, listen to me. I'm already dying-"

"No!" America interrupted. "You're not-"

"I am." England said in a soft but forceful voice. "Blood is still coming from my shoulder, I can feel it." America looked at the makeshift bandage and saw it was soaked with blood. "And out here in the middle of nowhere there is nothing we can do to stop it." England continued. "I'm sorry Al, but you have to take the jacket back. I won't let you die out here with me."

But America just shook his head and tightened his grip around England. "No, I won't let you die, and even if what you say is true, then fine, we can die together out here."

"Alfred, no, don't-" England began, but America interrupted him.

"Without you I have no life." America said, "So what is the point of living without you by my side."

England went to say something else, but he didn't have the strength to argue any more. He rested his head against America's body and whispered. "I love you, you damn stubborn fool." He felt America laughing.

"And I love you too." America said, kissing England's cheek. "Until the end of time."

France followed after Meribell as she flew in a straight line through the snow storm. "How do you know we are going the right way?" France called to her after they had been moving for a while, and she looked back over her shoulder.

"Mr Honda found Alfred's footprints leading this way, and why would he go any way but straight?" Meribell said as she turned to look forward again. She knew she had to find England and America fast, she knew that neither of them had on the right clothes to survive this weather. She looked over her shoulder at France again. He was keeping up, but he looked so upset. Meribell wanted to say something to comfort him, but she knew they didn't have the time. Facing forward again, Meribell saw something and stopped. France joined her and frowned.

"What is it?" He asked her, "Why have we stopped?" Meribell pointed, and France looked in the direction she was pointing. Dead ahead of them was a large hump in the snow. It didn't look like a natural snow fall. France and Meribell slowly moved forward then started to go around it. As they got level with it they could see an opening on the side facing away from the wind. Meribell and France looked at each other. "A snow shelter," France whispered, "which means…" Meribell immediately darted straight in to the snow shelter, with France right behind her. When he got to the entrance he looked in. There were America and England inside. America was holding England close in his arms and he was slumped forward over him. France backed off slightly; the scene looked too much like Canada and Prussia. Meribell had been hovering in front of America's face, then she darted to England. She hovered for a moment the turned to France.

"They are both still alive," Meribell said with a tiny smile. At her voice America moved slightly.

"Me….ri?" America said weakly, looking up through half closed eyes. He blinked twice and then both Meribell and France came into focus. He looked down at England and shook him slightly, "Iggy, wake up….they're here." England groaned, so America shook him again. "Come on Arthur….wake up."

England's head move slightly and he murmured. "So…tired"

America shook him harder. "Don't you dare Arthur Kirkland, don't you dare give up on me, open your eyes come on, Meri and Francis are here." England grimaced as pain shot through his head and shoulder from being shaken and his eyes opened. "Thank god, you scared me." America said, then to France and Meribell's surprise lent down and kissed England on the lips.

England looked around, grimacing in pain as his head moved. "You…said Meribell…is here…where…?"

"Right here, Mr Kirkland." Meribell said with a soft smile, glad to see her two friends alive. She held out her Charm to America, "You dropped this." She said, and America took it with a smile. England looked back at America, and Meribell watched tears fall from England's eyes. "What's wrong Mr Kirkland?" Meribell asked. America held out his hand to her.

"Meri, stand on my hand will you?" America said softly to her. Meribell frowned but did as he asked. France looked as confused as Meribell did. "Ok, Iggy, she's on my hand now." England raised his right hand slowly then paused.

"Help me…Al," England whispered sadly. America took England's hand in his free one, and seemed to guide it over to where Meribell stood. America took one of England's fingers and rested it against the side of Meribell's head. "There you are." England said as tears ran down his face, slowly falling over the wounds at the sides of his face. He gently ran his finger over the faerie's hair and then her face. France drew a deep breath and then shook his head as he realised what was going on.

"Non," France whispered falling to his knees in front of England and America. "Non, non, non, it can't be."

Meribell looked from England to America frowning. "Mr Kirkland what's happening? Why won't you look at me?" She watched England turn his face up to America, who took at deep breath. "Alfred?" Meribell asked fear rising in her voice.

"Meri," America said softly. "Iggy-" America's voice broke. He took another breath and tried again. "Arthur was terribly hurt by Russia during the fight." America explained to the faerie. "He is now….he is now-"

"Non!" France shouted. Meribell whirled around to see tears falling down the Frenchman's face. France grabbed England's hand. "It cannot be true, Arthur, tell me it isn't true."

"Francis?" England asked, then sighed. "I'm sorry Francis, but it's true. I'm blind." Meribell gasped, as fresh tears fell from both France and America's eyes.

"What do you mean, Arthur?" The faerie said.

England turned his now dull green eyes towards her and smiled. "That's the first time you have called me Arthur." He whispered. "I mean that I can no longer see Meribell poppet. Russia has taken my sight from me." Meribell flew forward till she was hovering in front of England's face.

"Is there a spell that can give it back?" Meribell asked reaching out as if to touch England's eyes then pulling her hands back. But England shook his head and then grimaced in pain.

"No, Meribell darling, there isn't." England said, then he shivered and looked towards America. "Al, I'm so cold, and it hurts." He whispered and America pulled him close and kissed him.

"It's going to be alright, France and Meri are here now and they are going to get us out of here. Right, France?" America said the last bit staring at France, who looked down at England for a final moment then pulled two bags off his back.

"Oui, here." France said passing one to America and opening the other. He pulled out a thick coat, scarf, hat and gloves. He put the hat, scarf and gloves on England and then gently pulled him into a sitting position and put the coat on him. At the same time America had done the same for himself. France and America helped England outside of the shelter and onto his feet. "Can you stand Arthur?" France asked and England nodded.

"Yes, I think so." England said, but when France and America let go, his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. "Or maybe not." England muttered as France went to pick him up. But America rested a hand on France's shoulder.

"Let me carry him." America said softly. France started to protest, but looked at him and saw the determination in the blonde man's blue eyes and nodded. America bent down and picked England up. "I've got you Iggy." America said, then looked at France. "Lead the way." And France and Meribell lead America back the way they had come.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Russia ducked another swipe of Japan's katana and then countered with his pipe only to find the katana already blocking it. Suddenly, Russia's world rocked as Germany punched him round the face, then Germany and Japan backed off. So far, the Russian's smiled hadn't dropped once during the fight, like he was enjoying some game. Germany looked to Japan, they were both breathing hard, but Russia hardly seemed out of breath and he was fighting two people. "It isn't working," Germany hissed at Japan, as they watched Russia straighten his coat and then stand patiently waiting for them. Japan shrugged.

"It's all we have." He said and threw himself back into the fight, Germany watched the katana and pipe flash in complicated patterns as the two men thrust and parried, blocked and swiped. Then Russia got through Japan's defence and landed a hard blow on Japan's wrist. Japan backed off, clutching his arm in pain and almost dropping his katana. Germany ran in and dodged the blows of the pipe and got in close firing hit after hit against Russia's body. All Russia could do was take each hit and try to block what he could with his arms, because at this distance he couldn't use his pipe, and he didn't have an opportunity to grab his knife. As Russia raised his arm to try and swing the pipe round and into the back of Germany's head, he felt his wrist being grabbed and fingers digging into the pressure point, forcing his hand open and he dropped the pipe. Then his arm was wrenched behind and the same happened to the other one. Russia glanced over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Japan there. He turned to see Germany coming in to take advantage and attack but Russia lent forward pulling Japan off balance and threw him at Germany. Germany dodged to one side, and Japan hit the ground and rolled to his feet. He drew his katana as he turned and ran back to Russia swinging the blade at his neck. Just before it hit, Russia's hand shot out and gripped Japan's injured wrist. Japan froze and looked down as something pricked his stomach, his eyes widened. Germany came in for a punch but Russia spoke cheerfully not taking his eyes off Japan's face. "If you take one more step, Japan is dead." Germany stopped and took everything in. There was Japan frozen mid-swing with Russia's hand gripping his wrist, and Russia's free hand was holding a knife, point first against Japan's stomach. Germany's fists tightened in fury but he didn't take another step. Russia laughed. "Good choice, da." He said with a smile. "I can't believe you thought you could beat me. It takes more than the two of you to kill me." He laughed a joyous laugh. "So now to decide how to kill you both," Russia mused, "Perhaps-"

A gunshot rang out from behind Russia, and Russia jerked as a bullet ripped through his shoulder, right above his heart. He released Japan, who backed off, and turned to see who had shot him. Standing a few feet away were the Baltic States, Lithuania leaning heavily on Latvia and Estonia out in front holding a gun. Russia began to laugh again, as he fell to his knees and watched the Baltic's join Germany and Japan. He looked up at Estonia still laughing. "I never thought you had it in you." He said, then watched Germany pull his gun out of its holster. Germany rested the muzzle against Russia's temple.

"This is for my brother." Germany growled and pulled the trigger. Russia's lifeless body fell to the snow, the mouth still open in a laugh, the violet eyes as devoid of emotions in death as they had been in life.

The five men stared down at Russia for a moment, then heard the crunch of footsteps behind them. They all whirled, Germany and Estonia raising their guns, but then they saw France appear out of the snow, America behind him carrying something. They moved forward to meet them and saw that America had England in his arms. Germany looked down at the blonde whose eyes were closed, his face peaceful. "Is he…?" He asked France, who shook his head.

"He is alive, but badly hurt." France said then looked past Germany at Russia's dead body. "Who killed him?" France asked.

"I did," Germany answered then gestured to Estonia. "With some help." France nodded, then walked over to Canada's body, looking down sadly.

"I want to take him with us." France whispered. Estonia nodded to Latvia, who produced four blankets.

"We thought you might." Estonia said, "So we brought these." Germany, Estonia and Latvia joined France and began to cover Canada and Prussia in the blankets. Lithuania limped over to join Japan and America.

America smiled slightly at Lithuania. "Thank you for all your help." America said softly. "And I'm sorry for what Russia did to you." America nodded to the fresh cuts and bruises covering Lithuania, who just smiled.

"Its fine Alfred, I expected it. But now he is gone and we are free." Lithuania shrugged, then he looked down at England. "Will he be ok?" He asked.

America shook his head. "I don't know. He is sleeping now, but I don't know." America said his voice strained. Lithuania couldn't see Meribell resting her tiny hand on America's shoulder, but Japan could. Japan looked over to where France and Germany were putting the covered bodies of Canada and Prussia into the plane. He laid a hand on America's shoulder.

"We have to go now." Japan said and looked at the Baltic States. "Thank you for your help."

Estonia nodded then gestured to Russia, "Don't worry, and we will take care of him." He said as Japan helped America into the plane.

America sat down on a seat but wouldn't let England go when Japan tried to put him into the next seat. England's eyes fluttered open. "What's….happening?" England asked weakly.

America kissed England's head. "We are in Germany's plane, Iggy, we are going home."

A tiny smile crossed England's lips. "That's…good." He whispered then lent his head against America's chest.

Germany turned to Meribell. "We don't have the time to fly home, so Meribell do you think you can do the plane move thing again? It drained you so much before." England raised his head again, grimacing in pain.

"You can…see Meribell…Ludwig?" England asked, confused.

"Yes, as can Mr Honda and Mr Bonnefoy." Meribell said. Then Meribell began to concentrate, everyone felt the air tingle, the air filled with multi-coloured sparks then the flash of light.

All that the Baltic's saw was a flash of light then the plane was gone. They looked at each other, then shook their heads, it had been a long day after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

America looked out the window and saw that they were outside Italy's house. He let out a sigh of relief and looked down at England. He saw tears falling down England's face and frowned. He wiped away England's tears as he asked, "What's wrong Arthur? Why are you crying?"

England looked up at America. "I can't…see her…magic," England whispered, then held his hand out. America, realising what he wanted, beckoned Meribell over. She flew over, looking completely exhausted and sat on England's hand. "I can…feel her magic…but I…can't see it…anymore." England said. "And out of all….the faeries I know…Meribell's magic is…the most…beautiful." Meribell stroked her hand on England's finger.

"It will be ok, Mr Kirkland." She said softly. Germany, France and Japan had already got out of the plane, Germany and France had taken out the bodies of Canada and Prussia, and America stood up with England in his arms.

Italy and China came out of the house. Italy ran to Germany. "Germany," Italy called cheerfully, then saw what Germany was carrying in his arms. His step faltered, as Germany looked up at him. Germany took two more steps; then fell to his knees, holding Prussia's body close. Italy ran over and knelt next to Germany, and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh Ludwig my love." Italy whispered.

"My brother, Feliciano, he took my brother from me." Germany said as tears fell down his face, and Italy pulled him closer.

"It's ok," Italy whispered, "its ok, I have you." Italy stroked Germany's face as he cried.

France carried Canada's body over to the grass and laid him down. Japan rested a hand on France's shoulder and France looked up at him. "Thank you." He said and looked back down at Canada's body.

China saw America carrying England out of the plane and began to hurry over, but stopped when he heard them talking.

"Describe it…to me Alfred." England was saying weakly.

"Alright Iggy," America said with a smile. "We are in front of Italy's house, the sun is shining. The flowers are in bloom and there are bees flying in between being really annoying as usual." England laughed softly. America took a deep breath. "Italy is hugging Germany in the middle of the path with Prussia in front of them. France and Japan are on the grass next to Canada, and China is making his way over to us now." England nodded, then reached up and took America's face in his hand.

"Thank…you." England whispered and America lent down and kissed him. China reached them, and looked at England and saw how dull his eyes were. He looked up at America.

"Are you both ok?" China asked him.

America looked up, "I'm fine, but Arthur…" America trailed off. China nodded.

"Let's get inside, aru." China said and turned to lead America into the house. As they entered the shade of the hallway England looked up at America.

"You know….what I…want right….now?" England said softly.

"What's that?" America said.

"A nice….cup of tea."


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue – A Few Months Later

America passed England a cup and saucer, then sat down with his own cup. England took a sip and grimaced. "You used the same spoon to make my tea as you did to make your coffee, didn't you?"

"Yeah, sorry." America said, "Want me to go make ya another one?"

England sighed. "No, I will live with it." Though it had been several months England still wasn't used to living in a world of constant darkness. America took a sip of his coffee and put it down. England heard the chink and frowned. "Alfred, are you using one of my tea cups for your coffee?" England sighed, though his sight had gone, his hearing had seemed to improve a lot.

"Yeah, sorry dude, I have used all my coffee mugs," America said, wondering how England knew that.

England's frown deepened. "You haven't done the washing up?"

"I'll do it later." America shrugged and England groaned. "What's up with you today?"

England put down his cup and saucer, and ran his fingers over the raised scars on his temples. "I'm getting another of my headaches." He grimaced as pain shot through his head. "And I think it's going to be a bad one." America came over and sat next to England, pulling him into a hug, and kissing him softly on the temples. Ever since the fight with Russia, England had suffered from headaches and shooting pains through his head, and there was no way to stop them. "Plus I have lived here for god knows how long and I still can't find my way around." England grumbled.

"Do you want me to get you some painkillers?" America asked, trying not to laugh as he imagined England walking in to walls.

"No," England said, "What I want you to do is the washing up."

America shook his head, "Come on dude, I'll do that later." America said.

England groaned and lent back into the seat. "Why do I love you?" England muttered.

America laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Because Iggy, I'm me."

"Don't call me Iggy."

"I already know you love it," America said with a smug smile as he stood up. "Come on grumpy, we are going out."

England scowled. "Don't call me grumpy either. And we aren't going out." He said.

America lent in and kissed England, "Yes we are handsome. Come on." America handed England his cane. Due to frostbite from the snowstorm, a quarter of England's right thigh muscle had died so he had to use a cane to walk more than a few steps. England allowed America to pull him up. He limped over to the door, leaning on his cane, and reached for the door handle. Not being able to find it, England looked at America with unseeing eyes.

"You could have told me the door was open." England grumbled. America just laughed, kissed him on the nose and took his hand leading him to the front door. America helped him into his jacket then they left the house. America led England down to the car and helped him in. As America got into the driver's seat England said. "Don't forget we drive on the left here."

"Oh do stop fussing," America said in a terrible English accent, laughing as he drove away from the house. "Try and enjoy yourself for once."

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" England asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." America smiled and took England's hand. "It's a surprise."

They fell into silence, England staring out the window with a scowl, and America humming to himself as he drove. After an hour England hear the crunch of stones under the car as it slowed down. Once the car came to a stop, he heard America get out the car and walk around to England's door. America opened it and helped England out.

"Careful, it's stony for a bit." America warned taking England's hand in his own. England followed America, leaning on his cane as he limped and then felt the ground change from stone to soft loam. England took a deep breath, and smelt the scent of trees and flowers, and heard birds singing. He turned his head to where he guessed America was.

"We are in a forest?" He asked. America squeezed his hand.

"Took me ages to find this place, as I have never been here before," America said leading England through the forest. "But I could tell it was the right place….it's so similar to…" He trailed off into silence. After a while he stopped. "We are here." He whispered.

England could tell that the trees had fallen back, and guessed it must be a clearing. He turned to America. "Ok, why are we here?" He asked.

England could hear America's smile in his voice. "You will find out in a moment." He said as he turned England around. Suddenly the air filled with the tinkling of tiny bells and England drew a startled breath. America smiled, he could only hear one bell ringing.

England turned back to America, "You brought me to the opening in the veil?" He asked awed. "How did you find it?"

"It was Meri's idea, and I eventually asked her help in finding it." America said as the faerie appeared through the gap between two trees. What America couldn't see was the other faeries pouring into the clearing. America only believed in Meribell. England heard a load of laughing voices coming closer to him and felt tiny hands pulling him forward. While England let himself be lead to the log he always sat on when here, Meribell landed on America's shoulder. She looked at him with a smile.

"You ready Alfred?" She asked and America nodded. He walked over to where England was. England's eyes where closed as he listened to the voices of the faeries around him. A sad smile played across his lips as he felt the air that was stirred by faerie wings. America knelt in front of England.

"You ok Arthur?" America asked.

"I just wish I could see them again." England said then reached out to stroke America's face, "And to see you just one more time." America kissed the hand on his face, then lent forward. Unseen by England the faeries joined hands and began to fly in a circle around the two men, multi-coloured sparks filled the air and as America kissed both of England's eyelids the sparks flew onto them and disappeared.

America pulled back and whispered. "Open your eyes Arthur." England looked confused. America kissed his face again. "Trust me my love, open your eyes."

England slowly opened his eyes. He gasped. "Al…fred," He whispered shocked. He turned his head staring around him then looked back at America. "I can…..I can see you."

America felt tears well in his eyes as he watched the green eyes of his love fill with their old sparkle and shine. "Yes, it is a spell Meri and the others are working on." He whispered. "It will only work for one day, but soon Meri says they can get it to be permanent- " England interrupted him with a kiss. Tears fell from his eyes as he seemed to drink in America's face.

"I don't care if it only lasts for a moment, Alfred." England said softly, stroking a finger across America's face. "I get to see you again." The two men hugged each other tight as tears began to fall faster from both of them. Meribell shooed the other faeries away gently to give them some privacy. England lent back and ran his hand through America's tousled blonde hair watching the light catch each strand. Then he did what he had wished to do for months, he stared into America's blue eyes and smiled. "I love you so much Alfred F Jones." He whispered, and kissed him on the mouth.

America smiled and pulled back. "And I love you too Arthur Kirkland." He said, then whispered in his ear. "Until the end of time."

**The End**


End file.
